Di Musim Dingin
by Fei Mei
Summary: Saat murid-murid yang lain bisa enak menikmati libur akhir tahun, para anggota Guardian harus tetap datang ke sekolah untuk membuat laporan kegiatan seperti yang harus mereka lakukan di setiap minggunya. Tetapi karena memang tidak ada kerjaan, apa yang mereka lakukan? A/N: untuk event Di Akhir Tahun di grup United Fandom.


"DUINGIIIINN!" keluh Hinamori Amu yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil melawan hawa dingin yang begitu dahsyat.

Sebenarnya hari itu sekolah libur sebenarnya, libur dalam rangka Natal dan tahun baru. Mereka sudah melalui Natal, dan hari ini para guru sedang rapat untuk evaluasi pembelajaran setahun ini. Para murid tidak diperkenankan untuk datang ke wilayah sekolah jika tidak ada keperluan mendesak. Tetapi khusus untuk para Guardian, mereka tetap harus mengumpulkan laporan kegiatan mereka setiap seminggu sekali, seperti yang mereka lakukan saat hari sekolah, walau harusnya mereka ikutan libur. Huh, menyebalkan.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak hanya Amu saja yang kesal karena harus ke sekolah melalui jalan yang masih tertimbun salju seperti itu. Buktinya, ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu sampai di Royal Garden, ia bisa melihat keempat teman-temannya yang senasib menunjukkan wajah kesal dan menahan dinginnya angin yang berhembus.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara adalah milik PEACH- PIT**

**A/N: oneshot AR pendek, lebih banyak dialog dibanding narasi, author bingung ingin beri judul apa, untuk event Di Akhir Tahun di grup United Fandom.**

**.**

**Di Musim Dingin**

**By Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita tetap harus tetap membuat lapran kegiatan saat murid lain asyik libur, sih?!" ujar Yaya kesal sambil mengayunkan kaki dan tangannya, tak lupa mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Dan lagi laporan macam apa?"

"Eh, sebenarnya ... " ucap Tadase. "Laporannya itu hanya berisi pernyataan bahwa setiap anggota Guardian hadir dan ditandatangani oleh setiap anggota ..."

"HANYA SEPERTI ITU?! KITA DISURUH DATANG SAAT UDARA DINGIN BEGINI HANYA UNTUK TANDATANGAN?!" pekik Amu, Yaya, dan Rima bersamaan layaknya paduan suara.

"King," panggil Kairi yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi murid sekolah itu. "Apakah berarti saat libur musim panas pun setiap seminggu sekali kita harus ... ?"

"Iya, tetap seminggu sekali," jawab Tadase, sambil terus tersenyum –dan teman-temannya yakin bahwa Tadase tersenyum itu hanya karena wajahnya sudah terbiasa menyungging senyum, jadi tak sadar dirinya sedang tersenyum.

"Jadi intinya kita tidak ada kerjaan disini?" tanya Amu, dijawab anggukan kepala King, yang mana membuat para anggota Guardian makin frustasi.

"Kegiatan yang kita lakukan sekarang tidak usah dimasukkan dalam laporan, kan?" tanya Rima, lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan kepala Tadase. "Bisa pulang sekarang, sih, kalau begitu ... tapi udara diluar dingin ... sedingin-dinginnya disini masih lebih dingin diluar..."

"Apa Guardian memang tidak ada kegiatan di penghujung tahun?" tanya Kairi.

"Tidak ada sih, paling kalau mau ya hanya kumpul-kumpul biasa diluar kewajiban sebagai Guardian," jawab Tadase. "Mau?"

"Mau, mau!" jawab Amu semangat.

"Jadi mau dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana?" tanya Tadase.

"Otakku sedang beku sekarang, tidak bisa memikirkannya sekarang," ujar Rima yang kesal karena udara begitu dingin, padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

Semenit berlalu dalam keheningan.

Dua menit berlalu.

Lima menit.

"Yaya mau main!" seru Yaya yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Boleh, lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu, daripada bosan. Mau main apa?" tanya Tadase.

"ABC lima dasar!" jawab Yaya semangat.

Amu, Tadase, Rima, dan Kairi langsung diam tanpa kata. Mereka tahu bahwa Yaya memang masih bersikap seperti anak kecil –padahal ia bukan yang paling muda lagi di antara anggota Guardian-, tetapi anak kecil mana jaman sekarang yang akan berinisiatif minta main ABC lima dasar?

"Ayo mulai!" paksa Yaya, padahal teman-temannya belum menunjukkan tanda setuju. "ABC lima dasar!"

Yaya kemudian memarkan kesepuluh jari tangannya, sedangkan keempat temannya tidak mengeluarkan satu jari pun, karena masih enggan. Tampaknya Yaya tidak peduli akan keenggannan teman-temannya.

"Huruf J! Jepang!" seru Yaya.

"Ng, ini mainnya nama apa?" tanya Amu.

"Nama negara, memangnya aku belum bilang, ya?" ujar Yaya.

Langsung saja Amu, Tadase, Rima, dan Kairi menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda 'tidak'. Dasar Yaya.

"Ayo main lagi, masih nama negara, ya!"

Akhirnya teman-teman Yaya pun mengalah, lagipula karena memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Mungkin dengan bermain permainan jadul ini mereka bisa melupakan hawa dingin dan menghilangkan rasa kesal mereka yang harus datang saat hari libur.

"ABC lima dasar! Huruf C!" pekik Amu. "Cina!"

"Cina itu bukannya bahasa Indonesia-nya 'Love' ya?" tanya Yaya.

"Itu sih, 'cinta'! Lagian kok kamu bisa mengerti bahasa Indonesia, sih?" tanya Kairi.

"Lho, pelajaran bahasa Indonesia itu kan, masuk dalam kurikulum 2014 di Jepang ... " ujar Yaya. "Omong-omong 'cinta' itu bukannya kalau mau 'cinta tolong'?"

"Itu 'minta', Yaya," kata Tadase.

"'Minta' bukannya seperti daging untuk sushi? 'Daging minta'?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Hah? Maksudnya 'mentah', ya?" kata Amu.

"Tapi 'mentah' itu bukannya kalau sudah mual?" tanya Rima ikut-ikutan Yaya.

"Yang benar itu 'muntah'," jawab Kairi.

"Tapi 'muntah' itu masuk frasa 'muntah hati' kan?" ujar Tadase, ingin ikutan tanya.

" ... hah?" tanya anggota Guardian lainnya, tidak mengerti maksud Tadase.

"Itu lho..." ujar Tadase, jadi salah tingkah. "'Patah hati'..."

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Itu ... agak jauh, sih, King," kata Kairi sambil _sweatdrop_ di tengah udara dingin.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi, tapi Tadase tidak usah ikut, soalnya garing," kata Yaya jahat.

"Eh? Kok, aku tidak usah ikut? Kan aku ingin ikut main juga..." kata Tadase.

"Kau terlalu garing," jawab Rima.

Dan sisa hari itu Tadase hanya duduk di pojokan memunggungi teman-temannya yang bermain dipandu oleh Yaya sambil menanam jamur, persis sepertiseorang 'king' dari sekolah tetangga, sekolah Ouran.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
